


you make me ache

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: it's surely a cruel joke for this to happenafterJunmyeon loses hope. But he doesn't seem to care nor mind.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Challenge #1 — Beginning





	you make me ache

**Author's Note:**

> warning: there's implied/referenced death! it's general, and not related to the characters much, but please be careful!

“You’re way too bitter about this.” Baekhyun shakes his head.

Easy for him to say, Junmyeon thinks. He has a morphing number on his wrist, clearly changing from 19 to 20, while Junmyeon’s wrist still has the stupid black 18. If he had met his soulmate like Baekhyun — at 00:01 AM on his birthday — his wrist would be morphing from 21 to 22 too right now. Junmyeon wouldn’t be bitter about it if that was the reality. He really wouldn’t.

There’s a sympathetic sigh from his friend. “I know a person for the stamp. And Minseok-hyung’s concealer works really good.”

Junmyeon smiles at him, grateful.. It’s getting easier to pretend he doesn’t have a soulmate instead of waiting, checking his wrist even if it becomes itchy. His birthday is tomorrow — in four hours, actually. His chances of meeting his soulmate increases by 20% on his birthday, but Junmyeon has no hope at this point. He even bought a ticket to a different countries, when he had recently turned 17, and wandered with his friends.

Minseok says he’s being impatient, that he needs to wait for his soulmate to show up and that hunting them down like a madman is not how it works. Junmyeon likes to tell him about the article which showed various studies (and proof too) about ‘nobody is without a soulmate after 22’, and how nervous it makes him. That’s a shitty thing to be ‘exception’ of. He doesn’t want to be in humanities’ textbooks for it.

He wants to feel his wrist pulsate when his soulmate is near, and he’s been aching to feel the pulse. He only knows what happens near a soulmate because of Baekhyun. Baekhyun and Minseok. His parents tell him they don’t want to ‘encourage this kind of behaviour’.

They change into something not-pajamas and head out. The person they’ve planned on meeting wants to meet in an alley. A shady place to meet up, but Junmyeon gets it. It’s not illegal to cover up your original number and stamp a different one. It was a trend at some point. But the society has turned stupid, and it’s easier to get killed this way. It’s not illegal to kill people who are caught changing their wrist numbers either. Junmyeon isn’t sure what to think of that.

Baekhyun waits in the car, just in case. The car is parked two steps away from the small alley. Junmyeon walks in the alley, light fading as he goes deeper. He finds the dead end without walking into the wall, thankfully. There’s a blinking streetlight near the brick wall. 

After a few minutes of waiting, Junmyeon hears footsteps. He can see the silhouette of the person under the blinking streetlight. 

“Hi? Are you Junmyeon?” The voice is soft, like the person is unsure too. It soothes Junmyeon for some reason. 

“Yeah. That’s me.”

“I’m Yixing.” The person steps closer, under the streetlight.

Junmyeon notices his wrist aching and pulsating. He looks at his wrist, his heart pounding against his chest as he watches his wrist number pulsate rapidly, mimicking his heartbeat.

“Oh.” Yixing seems to feel it. “You’re my soulmate?”

Junmyeon isn’t sure why he’s breathless. “I think.”


End file.
